The Legend of the Lunar Wolf Alchemist
by akidoshi
Summary: Edward has a sister named Suke, one day she gets mad at him and turns Ed into a wolf. Will Edward be able to change back or be stuck as a wolf FOREVER! unable to finish
1. Edward and Story Intro

**DISCLAIMER!!**

**I am making this disclaimer so my friend doesn't get mad because I have the same idea for a wolf alchemist. Hers is the Wolfs Bane Alchemist and mine is the Lunar Wolf Alchemist**

**The Lunar Wolf Alchemist**

**Chapter 1**

**How It All Began**

_**Hello there young adventurer. I know this may sound odd but I am a talking wolf. How did I become this way? Well it all **_

_**started with my sister Suke. She is part wolf and knows a lot of magic spells. What really gets me though is what did I do to **_

_**make her become so mad at me?? Suke is my 18 year old sister and my name is Edward and I am around 15 years old. My **_

_**brother Al is 13, but I'll talk about him later. **_

_**Anyway, normally me and Suke get along great. But then one day she totally changed. Suke had somehow awakened her **_

_**inner wolf demon. Her one mission at the time was to unfortunately punish me because I guess she didn't like the way I **_

_**commented her about her powers. I told her that they were becoming way out of control. Even Alchemy is easier keep under **_

_**control than her so-called "demon magic."**_

****

_**Suke's eyes started to turn red and she begun to transform. I was really shocked. Our little brother Alphonse was even more **_

_**scared than I was. He took off running and crying because him and Suke had always been best friends. Now all Al could do **_

_**was fear being eaten or worse.. Killed by his own sister for no reason whatsoever. **_

_**Well enough about that.. I'm sure that you all would like to know how all of this happened and what started it all. You are **_

_**in luck because I, Edward Elric shall tell you the story of the Lunar Wolf Alchemist.**_


	2. Sukes Intro

**The Lunar Wolf Alchemist**

**Intro**

**Suke's Intro**

_**Hello there, I am Suke, and I am half human/wolf. I am also an alchemist. Unfortunatly my good for nothing brother **_

_**Edward ELRIC stole the opening introduction… I am so going to go postal on him next time I see him. The story should**_

_** begin with the title character, in my opinion. After all, its not called The Legend of the FULLMETAL alchemist, it's **_

_**called The Legend of the Lunar Wolf Alchemist. Thank goodness Al isn't as annoying as Ed can be. Anyways I'm sure that **_

_**you are dying to wonder how I am part wolf and human while Ed and Al are just mere humans. Well how about I tell you **_

_**instead of me being evil and just rambling on about the boring stuff.**_

_**It all happened when I was very young, probably about 5 or 6. My whole past is a blur after the incident. Thank goodness I **_

_**had been practicing my magic. This happened before Ed and Al were born so they don't really understand when I try to tell **_

_**them the story. Maybe if I am lucky you will understand, but if you don't, I can understand that too. I was on one of my **_

_**pretend expeditions and I decided to take a shortcut on my way home. It was on a night of a full moon and it was foggy (go **_

_**figure). I decided that I should get home quickly as mom would probably be worrying about me. Dad on the other hand **_

_**didn't seem to worry as much. All he ever did was study Alchemy. I prefer to study magic instead because its a lot more **_

_**easier to learn and you don't have to worry about any "laws of equivalent exchange." As I was on my way home I heard a **_

_**noise. I was scared, mostly because it was dark and I was by myself. "I knew I should have left before it got dark…" I said to **_

_**myself. I decided to see what was in the bushes because I happened to seek curiosity and adventure. When I approached **_

_**something that looked like a dog growled and pounced at me. I screamed and tried to run away but the dog-like creature **_

_**had caught up with me very easily. I had no other choice. I called upon my thunder magic to help defeat the creature. **_

_**Apparently it didn't have much of an effect. The creature bit me with its Poison Fang attack. I began to get unconscious **_

_**and everything became blurry. All I remember was that the creature said "You now have the mark from us, and you shall **_

_**become one of us through the power of the Full Moon." **_

_**I was fully unconscious and it was 3 days later when I finally awoke again. I had a massive headache and a bite mark on my **_

_**arm. It still was hurting very bad. Mommy was very concerned but said that I would be alright. Dad on the other hand said **_

_**that I would probably under some sort of magical curse. My magic alone cant break its spell. I was really scared.. All I had **_

_**been doing after all was just on my daily expedition not meaning to cause any harm and now this. I then just ended up **_

_**drifting back to sleep, worried and unsure of what would happen next.**_


	3. Alphonse's Intro

**The Lunar Wolf Alchemist**

**Alphonse's Intro**

**_Hi there, my name is Alphonse Elric. I am 13 years old. I have a sister and a "short" brother. Ed screaming from the _**

**_distance "I heard that Alphonse!!" Al giggled. I guess this Is my turn for the introduction. My brother totally got off track _**

**_on his and mostly talked about suke, then she ended up taking over so that means theres almost 2 chapters basically all _**

**_about Suke.. Gosh nice work there Ed, you always screw up so easily. Edward shouted at Al " Alphonse, if you don't cut it _**

**_out one of these days…." All Al could do was sigh at his brothers immaturity. _**

_**Thanks to Ed I haven't even gotten to tell you about me. I like to study alchemy just like my brother. Me and Ed even **_

_**convinced Suke that alchemy was worth learning. It took quite a bit to get her to want to learn it. Me and Suke get along **_

_**really well. Probably because I don't taunt like my annoying brother. "Don't even think about commenting Ed!!" Edward **_

_**growls at Al. **_

_**Suke enjoys telling us stories of how she got her demon powers. She also knows our dad better than me and Ed because she **_

_**was born before us. Anytime she mentions the name Hoenheim, Ed gets angry and just walks away. I on the other hand **_

_**enjoy learning more about our father. He ended up disappearing when me and Ed were very young. Suke is the one that **_

_**misses him the most though. Right now the 3 of us are currently living with Winry. There really isn't much else to talk **_

_**about here in my intro except that I happen to be a suit of armor right now. Your probably familiar about how I became a **_

_**suit of armor. Though if your not then I guess that I will tell you how I became it. My brother Edward tried the kind of **_

_**alchemy that is forbidden and it goes against all the laws. We tried to bring our mother back with alchemy. Suke told us **_

_**that it wasn't a very good idea. But you know Edward, he never listens to anybody. He ended up losing his right arm and **_

_**left leg in order to save me. To this very day we are trying to get our original bodies back and were trying to cure Sukes wolf **_

_**bites that happened to have been from a werewolf. **_


	4. Authors Break Part One

**The Lunar Wolf Alchemist**

**Authors Break**

**Part one**

**Author's Breaks are breaks in the story where I take the time to try to bring along some humor and hopefully come up with ideas while I'm writing the breaks. They will most likely appear after every 3-4 chapters or when I happen to get some major writers block. My friend sakurademonalchemist has Authors breaks and that's where the idea came from so umm yay…?**

**Akidoshi-I am thinking of starting the story when Suke is very young and not 18. But I may start it when Ed and Al are young. That's still undecided at the time. Also I have trouble coming up with a starting sentence.**

**Edward- How much ya wanna bet that she's going to be very sadistic to me….**

**Akidoshi- Well little Edward… you're the one who suggested that… **

**Edward shouts: WHO YA CALLIN' SOMEONE SO SMALL THAT YOU CANT EVEN SEE WITHOUT A MICROSCOPE!?"**

**Akidoshi- Ahem!! I do NOT recall saying anything of that sort EDWARD.**

**Suke- I don't mind you talking about my childhood and past Akidoshi.**

**Akidoshi- I know you don't. But some may be a little jeleous of others.**

**Edward- Why you!! You make no sense at all… no wonder no one comments/reads your fanfics!!**

**Akidoshi- Okay please excuse me… I need to have a little talk with a certain one of the characters in the story…**

**Edward- backs away from the angered Akidoshi**

**Akidoshi- Never tempt to get on my nerves little Edward… you will not get away with it at all.… evil grin**

**Edward- starts running away very quickly now**

**Akidoshi- sigh I better go get Edward….**

**Alphonse- Okay so now I guess thanks to Ed, Suke will be the one that Akidoshi will probably talk about first…**

**10 mins later:**

**Akidoshi comes back with Edward**

**Akidoshi- Alrighty now let the story finally begin!!!**

**Edward-Interups Uggh you scare me!! And I'm not even in the story yet!! I'm afraid to find out how sadistic your going to be to me.**

**Akidoshi- Hope you enjoy the story!! Let us begin with no more interruptions.**


	5. Suke's Beginning

**The Lunar Wolf Alchemist**

**Chapter 1**

**Suke's Beginning**

Hey there, I am Suke, though you most likely know that by now.. After all there was like 3 chapters of intros from the main characters. Anyhow, lets begin the story from well.. The beginning. This part is before Ed and Al were born… more or less. When I was born.

It was a cold winter night, almost Christmas time. Trisha and Hoenheim were expecting Suke to be born around Christmas or new years. They had decided to name her Suke, just to because it's a different name (couldn't think of any better name.) "I think that It's almost time for Suke to be born." Trisha said worried. It was almost Christmas day and they honestly was hoping she'd be born on new years.

A few hours later in the morning around 7 am on Christmas Suke was born. She was small and wouldn't stop crying. "Just my luck" Trisha said. Of course they weren't expecting Suke to gain wolf powers in her later years. They had no idea what they were in store for…. (bad beginning I know --)

**3 years later…**

"Suke!! Get up, it's time for breakfast!!" Hoenheim said while knocking on the door to wake up Suke. Suke mumbled "Okay, alright already!!!" she looked like your average person when they first wake up in the morning… (a living monster) She made her way slowly downstairs still in pajamas and messy hair. "Can I please go back to bed mommy? Its Saturday." Suke pleaded. "No you can't" Sukes mother told her.

Suke mumbled under her breath. "What was that you said young lady" Trisha said in a grandmother type tone. "Oh, I didn't say any thing at all." Suke said. She ate her breakfast and decided to watch some tv since she was forced to be awake on a SATURDAY of all days. She didn't have anything to do so she wondered why her parents always made her wake up so darn early.

A few hours after the cartoons were over, she decided to get dressed and head into town. Hopefully she would be able to kill some time. "Uggh this is so boring" she said. Suke didn't have any friends because all the kids made fun of her so she was often alone. She took a few strolls around the town and decided that she should head back home.


	6. Suke's Afternoon

**The Lunar Wolf Alchemist**

**Chapter 6**

**Suke's Afternoon**

Suke was on her way home. It was almost 12:00 p.m. now. "I wonder if lunch is ready…" Suke said to herself. She was skipping along the side of the road on her way home from a very boring morning. Most of the time it is quiet in Resinbool, Suke's hometown.

It took her only 15 mins to walk back home from town. She came to find that her parents weren't at home at the time. _Why would they leave and not tell me?? _Suke wondered. They had never left her home alone before. She started to get a little worried. For a little kid she was about as mature as an adult, which was a good thing. But she knew they'd never purposely leave her by herself.

She looked for them in the house, and around the yard. "This is creepy.." she said out loud. Suke decided to head to town to try to find help but she thought that maybe they had just went to the store. "I'll give them at least an hour to come back" she said. Then she went inside to watch some tv.

It was now 30 minuites and they still hadn't arrived home yet. "Okay now this is getting very annoying" she said. She went to the door and as she opened it, there they were. "Where were you!!!" Suke shouted. "Oh, I'm sorry, we had to go to the store." Suke's mom said. "Yeah, but you knew I wasn't here and you never leave me here alone." Suke argued. "Yes, that's true but we figured your old enough to be able to handle being on your own seeing as your on your own when you walk around town."

Suke was starting to get angry now. "Yes but that's only because I know this is a friendly town, if it were a large town I wouldn't dare go out alone…" she retorted. "Well then we wont leave you alone anymore then." sighed her mother. Suke then went up to her room and decided to take a nap until lunch was ready… "Gosh I sure wish I had a brother or sister." Suke said.

It was 30 mins later when lunch was ready. Suke was starving now. Mental note: NEVER mess with Suke when she is starving. Suke headed downstairs for lunch. It was a fairly decent lunch. Afterwards she headed back upstairs to her room to just daydream and to hopefully not die of boredom….


	7. The Evening Event

**The Lunar Wolf Alchemist**

**Chapter 6**

**The Evening Event**

Suke woke up after she had drifted off to sleep after she was daydreaming. _I think I'll do some exploring to pass the time _Suke thought as she woke up. She got dressed and headed outside. It was now around 3 p.m. She decided that she would go spelunking (couldn't resist adding that word) in the forest that wasn't far from the house.

She soon set off on her little expedition. The sky looked as though it was about to rain. "Maybe I shouldn't stay out long" she said out loud to herself as she headed towards the forest from the house. Her parents didn't know she was going into the forest. They had told her to avoid it at all costs because all sorts of creatures could have been lurking there just waiting to feast on a young careless human.

Luckly, Suke was prepared to expect something exciting to happen. She had brought along a "first aid kit" even though she knew it most likely wouldn't be able to help her. She was skipping along and she heard a sound in the bushes. What could it be?

Suke was nervous now because she heard the noise not once, but TWICE. It could be a demon or some wild animal. Suke wasn't about to take any chances. She decided that she shouldn't go any further into the forest. She wasn't even inside it but maybe around 2 feet.

The creature heard Suke and was about to attack her. Suke started running out of the forest but then a whole pack of wolf-like creatures surrounded her. She screamed for help as loud as she could. "What brings a mere human in our forest" growled one of the creatures. "I- I was just exploring, I didn't mean to cause you any harm." Suke said shaking. The wolf demons didn't believe her story as lots of humans have tricked and deceived them.

The wolves decided to try to kill the girl. Suke didn't know what to do. All she could do was use a little magic that she had learned from all her free time. So she tried to use one of the spells that she knew. Her magic was to only be used in a really bad situation. This probably qualified as a dangerous situation.

"Hahahahaha you think MAGIC can defeat us?!" the wolf said. Suke tried to cast another spell at them. Her magic was the fire, earth, and electric element. The demons were not impressed at all by her magic. She had distracted them enough to be able to escape from them but she wasn't able to get far..


	8. Authors Break Part Two

**The Lunar Wolf Alchemist**

Authors Break Part 2

Akidoshi- Alrighty I think the story is going along pretty good if I do say so myself.

Ed- When do I come in for crying out loud!!

Akidoshi- Hmmm probably around chapters 9 or 10 if all goes well

Al- Yay I sure hope it goes well, your doing a fantastic job.

Akidoshi- Yes well MORE REVEIWS would help out nicely here. I need to know what you, the readers think, so don't be afraid to post a review.

Suke- I'm nervous about the next chapter…

Akidoshi- Don't worry, it will be alright Suke my dear. Oh and if you have ideas or suggestions please either post them on the reviews page or email or instant messenger.

Ed- Just don't think of any evil ideas for me…

Suke-… Why not, that makes it all worthwhile little bro.

Akidoshi- Well the next chapter is supposed to feature the part where Suke becomes a demon or something like that anyway.. Not gonna tell you how though because I'm not even sure yet.

Suke- Im scared now Aki!!

Akidoshi- The only character that I feel like being really evil to is Ed, so don't worry Suke.

Ed- I heard that you!

Akidoshi- Anyways, hope you enjoy the next few chapters as soon as I get them posted and come up with some ideas.


End file.
